The Tratie Days
by pointlesspadding
Summary: Tratie cuteness. Some stories of the two being total dorks together.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know that Katie skinny dipping thing was weird, but it was totally intentional for it to be weird. I'm not deleting it, just keeping it up for laughs and stuff. I decided to write another Tratie fic, one that isn't bizarre. So, try and enjoy this one.

It was a chilly december morning when Katie first felt the baby kick. At first, she thought she was having early contractions and the baby was coming, but it was just the first sign that the baby showed life. It was so amazing that Katie had to call Travis, who was at work, and tell him the great news. He was just as ecstatic as she was. It was just all so great. So Katie spent the rest of the day with her hand on her stomach, trying to see if the baby would kick again. It did kick another two times! Katie grinned down at her stomach.

When Travis came home, he put his hand on Katie's stomach and grinned. The baby kicked a fourth time.

"What should we name it?" Travis asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh please Travis! It's not an it! Stop calling it that!"

Travis laughed and patted Katie's stomach. "You hear that Travis junior?"

"Travis! We are not naming our kid that!"

Travis pouted. "And why not?"

"Because." Katie explained. "It's a stupid name to begin with. Besides, it's going to be a girl."

"Ha! You called it, it!"

Katie tried hard not to punch Travis, he could be so irritating. Katie took a deep breath. She wasn't going to argue with him right now. She's pregnant. This was a wonderful time that should be cherished.

"Okay. Wait. I have an idea Travis. Lets put of list of baby names down. I'll make up girl names. You do the boy names. Okay?"

Travis cocked his head. "Yeah thats a great idea. But what about the unisex names? Avery?Jordan?Alex?"

"Why do you feel the need to make my life so difficult Travis? Just get the dry erase board from under our bed."

Travis did as told and set up the dry erase board in the living room so the both of them could easily write girl names on one side and boy names on the other side. Travis announced that he was going to write all unisex names on a napkin since apparently Katie didn't think they were important. Not that Katie complained anyway. She was just happy that her and Travis were finally doing something together. He's been working overtime a lot and it's put a damper on their relationship. Today his boss let him come home early though. There was supposed to be a huge storm this afternoon, the first in december. Thank god for that. Katie and Travis needed this time definitely.

"Done!" Travis announced, handing the dry erase marker to Katie.

"Already?" Katie asked in astonishment. She took a look at the board. "Travis! You only wrote three names down!"

Travis hung his head. "I know. I couldn't think of any though! Maybe we can sprout some ideas in the bedroom...?"

Katie rolled her eyes at that. "Travis your such a perv! We each have to write at least fifteen names down! We'll pick one boy and one girl. Thats the plan!"

Travis sighed. "Okay. I'll look up some names on wikipedia."

So Katie spent at least ten minutes sitting back on the couch as Travis wrote down some more names. Once again Katie put her hand on her stomach and waited for the baby to kick one more time. It didn't. Thats a bummer. The good news was was that Katie already had some names written down in her head. Some pretty girly ones she knew Travis would hate, and some ones that Katie had high hopes that he would like. Thats something to think about.

"Now i'm officially done!" Travis declared, handing the marker back to Katie.

With a little help from Travis, she was able to push herself up in a standing position so she could write all fifteen of her names down. It was going to be hard too. She was seven months pregnant so she might have to take a few breaks.

"Take your time Katie." Travis said.

"I known Travis." Katie snapped.

So Katie wrote down her first five favorite names on the girls list. Than she took a short break, sitting down and glaring at Travis. Damn him for getting her pregnant!

In the long run Katie was able to put the other ten on the board. Travis told her that she should add to the unisex names, which she obliged. Actually, she had to look up some of those names because she only knew some unisex names off the top of her head. When she was finished writing her names down she gave Travis back the marker. It was time they went over these.

"Okay." Travis said. "Lets go over the boys names first. Alright?"

Katie nodded. "Lets make this quick Travis. Your testing my patients."

Travis rolled his eyes and pointed towards the first name on the list.

"Travis. I like that name. Do you Katie?"

Katie was tempted to throw the living room remote at Travis. "No Travis. We went over this."

Travis stuck his tongue out at her and crossed off his name off the list. He went towards the next one.

"Connor?"

"Travis, thats your brothers name. Hell no i'm not naming my child after your demon brother."

Travis sighed an crossed and crossed his brothers name off the list.

"How about Jake?"

Katie shook her head. "No way. Every boy has that name."

Travis crossed that one out too.

"Okay, how about Chris? Or maybe Will?"

Katie stared at Travis in amazement. "Did you just list every male name from camp? Travis! Didn't you come up with one yourself?"

Travis grinned. "I knew you would say that. I thought you wouldn't notice until we got to Nico. I'm impressed Katie."

Katie rolled her eyes. "But did you come up with any names yourself? Anything?"

Travis nodded. "Of course I did!" He pointed to the last name on the list. "Seamus? Do you like Katie?"

Katie cocked her head to the side. "Thats actually a really nice name Travis. I think we have our boy name."

Travis grinned. "Cool. I knew you would like it. Your turn."

Travis tried to hand the marker towards Katie but she told Travis that he should just look over the girl names himself. Crossing out the ones he hates so they could go over the ones that they like together. Katie had a few moments to go to the bathroom and try and find something decent to eat. Travis hasn't bought food in awhile, so Katie had to remind herself that she needed to go out and buy some food. For dinner and for snacks. She couldn't just depend on Travis going out and getting food for the both of them. Besides, Katie's pregnant. She isn't helpless. She's fought dozen's of monsters before so she's pretty sure that she could make a trip to the grocery store by herself. She didn't need Travis. If anything, Travis needed her. But thats what their relationship is mostly based off. Trust in one another. Knowing that the other one is always going to be there. It's nice and both refreshing to know that Katie found someone as genuine as Travis. Even if he is a goofball.

So Katie decided to snack on some sun chips. There was fruit in the apartment, but Katie wasn't really digging that. Travis came in to, with an excited look on his face.

"Well Katie, I hated most of those names you picked out."

"Shocker."

"But." Travis said as he munched down on a sun chip. "But I think it rules it down to a top five. Now don't get offended because your pregnant-."

"Travis." Katie said in annoyance. "Tell me the names."

So the both of them went back to the living room where Katie promptly sat on the couch while Travis took the marker and pointed at the first that Katie picked out.

"Avril, I think I like that name a lot more than I give it credit for."

"Really Travis?" Katie leaned forward. "I just like the name because I like Avril Lavigne."

Travis. "Are we naming our baby after famous people?"

Travis stood on the coffee table. Thank god it didn't break because it definitely wasn't supposed to hold his weight. "I WILL NAME MY KID ROBIN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs." IN HONOR ON THE DEATH OF ROBIN WILLIAMS!"

Katie laughed. "Thats really sweet Travis. He was a big name actor. It's really sad he died."

Travis sat down next to Katie on the couch. "He starred in my favorite movie, you know."

"Really? What movies that?"

Travis beamed. "Hook!"

Katie resisted the urge to laugh. She hated that movie, but she didn't want to make Travis upset so she just smiled.

"Next name?"

Travis blinked. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot we were doing that!" He got up and checked the other names on Katie's list. "Beyoncè!"

"Travis, you put that on there."

"I did not!"

Katie grimaced. "Next name."

Travis looked at Katie in surprise. "You don't want to name our kid after the great almighty goddess herself?"

"Careful Travis." Katie said. "That one will come back to bit you in the butt."

Travis scowled. "Fine Katie. Have it your way. So now were down to three names-."

"Three? We only went over one!"

Travis took a huge breath. "Beyoncè Katie! Beyoncè!"

"Oh right. What other names do you like?"

Travis stared at the board. "You know what? I actually hate the name Colette. I'm def crossing that one off. That means we have Julianna and Naomi left."

"Well if you were to cross out either of those do Naomi." Katie said. "I like that name because it's my grandmothers-."

"But." Travis said, cutting Katie off. "Were not supposed to name our children after relatives. Am I right?"

Katie gave up. "Yes Travis. Of course. That leaves Avril and Julianna-."

"I like both." Travis said.

"What?" Katie asked.

Travis hesitated. "Lets just keep both of the names for now. And if we have a daughter, we can figure it out, right?"

Katie thought about it. It seems reasonable. And it's also a bonus since Travis likes two of her names.

"Sure. How about the unisex names?"

Travis picked up the napkin at the end of the table. "Bailey? Did you write that terrible name."

"It's one of the few that was actually god Travis. I suppose we won't be using that one?"

"Nope." Travis said. "Dakota? Hayden? Why Katie?"

"I think Dakota's a cute name."

Travis growled. "Both south and north dakota have the same population as Guam. And I refuse to name my child that!"

Katie held up her hands in defeat. "Fine. I only put seven on the list so name the others."

Travis stared down at the napkin. "Jamie? Eh, but no. Justice? Justice? You could do so much better Katie. Kennedy? Like the president that got shot? Nope. No, no, no. Kendall? I don't know why but that name reminds me of a candel."

Obviously Travis wanted Katie to pick one of his unisex names that he picked out. He was usually a very picky person, but right now it was just ridiculous! Katie could see how some of those names were bad... But Jamie was a pretty name for a girl and a boy. Right? Ugh. This would be a lot less complicated if the both of them knew the sex of the baby. But Travis refused to know. He wanted it to be a surprise. Katie knows he wants a boy. If he knew the baby was a girl earlier on, Katie assumed he would've been a little dispirited. Katie didn't really give a crap about the baby's gender though. She just want it out of her.

Katie took the napkin from Travis. "Travis! These are the names you said earlier!"

Travis nodded. "Yes. Yes they are."

"Well I don't like any of them. Alex is overused. And i'm not a big fan of Avery of Jordan-."

Travis cut her off with a laugh. "Of course you don't. But take a look at the other names."

"Devin? Hmm... Yeah I like that one actually."

Travis smiled. "Cool. Should we keep that one."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, but let's pick out another one. I feel like if we have two unisex names than it would even it out between the two girl names and one boy name we have. Okay?"

Travis nodded. "Definitely."

Katie looked back at the napkin list. "Travis! Why did you out Drew's name on here! You know I hate her!

Travis held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry. I just really like the name."

"But I hate it! Okay... And the next one is...Harper? Isn't that the girl from Wizards of Waverly Place?"

Travis shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen it. I thought it was just a cool name."

Katie tried to give him the death stare. It didn't work since Travis giggled uncontrollably. Stupid man.

"Alright and... Reese. Gods damn it Travis! Thats the guy from Malcolm in the Middle! He's an asshole!"

"Yes." Travis said. "A very convincing asshole. I thought it would fir a guy more than a girl though."

Katie wanted to slap Travis. "No for that name and... Oh why didn't I think of Mackenzie?"

"You like the name?" Travis questioned.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. Lets do that name. Huh thats the last one."

Travis put his feet up on the coffee table. "I'm stoned."

"What?"

"Not stoned like i'm high. I'm tired. Did it start to snow yet."

Katie leaned over so she could get a look out the window. From the looks of it it was snowing. Hard. So hard that it was probably sticking to the ground. Snow day for school she supposed.

Just at that moment as Katie leaned over to look out the window the baby kicked her once again. She was so startled that she jerked back onto the couch. Travis looked at her in alarm.

"What? Early labor?"

"No." Katie smiled. "It's the baby."

Katie led Travis's hand over her stomach so once again she and him could feel the baby kicking again. And when the baby did, Katie and Travis shared a smiling look of proudness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of my Tratie stories. I hope you guys loved the bantering in the previous chapter because in this one i'll try to put more. I realize that yes Katie does hate Travis in the last olympian. I just like the ship as it is and it's supposed to be corny and stuff.

Travis hated were he worked. There was nothing but sweaty overweight men who just loved to catcall at every woman that they see walking down the street. Travis liked to say that might be the bright side of his job though. There were always birds pooping on him and the men there were always making fun of him for being "scrawny". Yeah, scrawny is such a bad thing compared to them being twice his size. Travis could take these guys any day. He's a demigod, it's pretty much what he does. Besides construction working. Today he was taking overtime, since Katie was pregnant and she wasn't. Travis would like to say thats it's been nice being outside, but he misses spending some quality time with Katie. They don't see each other much except the weekends. And the sex hasn't really been any good for Travis to put on his chart of quality time. With Katie being nine months pregnant and expecting the baby soon, Travis was freaked that any minute she would call him and tell him that was going into labor. Travis would have to drop everything just so he could make it to see her. Travis has planned out he was going to do it in his head over and over again, but each time seemed like a screw up on his part. He would just have to wait for Katie to call. And Travis was psyched, he couldn't wait for the baby to come! He wasn't looking forward to a baby screaming at three in the morning of him changing diapers, but he was looking forward to having a kid of his own. He would so take care of this kid like nobody's business also. His dad, being a god and all, wasn't always there for him and his brother, so Travis definitely wanted to be there for this kid.

It was finally break time for all the workers. Travis wrapped himself tighter against his coat and shivered. Why did he have to work during the winter? He knew he was a construction worker, and his duty was to work outside, but hell it's freezing! Travis made sure to sit down by one of those muggy vents in the city. They don't smell great, but there's always heat coming them. Travis supposes thats why nobody ever came near them, because of the foul smell.  
Either that or they just all hated him. Maybe he was the one that smelled. But Travis didn't mind. Being a demigod he was used to smells like rotten eggs and stale piss. Actually, compared to a lot of things that he smelt in his passed years, this wasn't the worst. The one thing Travis hater doing though was eating by these smelly vents. It just makes you want to barf. So Travis tried to quickly shove his sandwich down his throat while holding his nose. Yeah, this isn't the best job. To keep himself occupied, Travis player on his phone for a little bit. Demigods aren't really supposed to have phones since they attract monsters, but that hasn't happened to Travis in a long time. He's not a teenager anymore, so he supposes that the monsters stopped attacking him... But still, you should always be on the look out for danger.

Just as he was about to text his brother Connor back within the group chat with their other half-brother Chris, Katie texted him. Uh-oh. It's exactly what he feared! Katie's going into labor! And suddenly, Travis's mind went numb. What were those plans that he had before? They all seemed fuzzy, and Travis himself was getting into a panic. He had at least twenty mintutes to reach him and Katie's apartment, and although Travis has been waiting for this to happen since the day Katie told him that she was pregnant, now it seemed more real than anything.

Running like a fool he managed to get across his boss. His boss wasn't mean or anything, he was just one of those basic men to make fun of Travis because he's not "tuff" like the other men.

"Uh sir?" Travis said in a panic.

Travis' boss turned around. "Yes Travis?"

"Sir! My wife's in labor and I have to leave!"

Travis' boss sighed. "You can't leave Travis, you haven't gotten your hours for the rest of the week?"

Travis jaw drop. "What do you mean?"

"It's Sunday. You need to work nine hours a day. You only have 58 this week and you need 63. Please go back to your break."

Travis couldn't believe it. Is this man so stupid that he thinks Travis will just ditch his wife to work with some dumb bald men. Hell no! So Travis did the rational thing.

"Than I quit!" He yelled at his boss, who didn't seem to be fazed by Travis at all.

"Oh well." Travis' boss said. "Than whoever else would want your job?"

Travis didn't even react. He just stomped off towards his car trying to pretend that he didn't care that he just lost his job. In reality though, Katie was going to kill him. That job was pretty much holding up the both of them, so now with a baby on their hands, they were totally screwed. Katie had her job too though, but it didn't pay as much as Travis, and with her sick days and now him quitting, they were more than screwed. They were fucked.

The ride from the construction side to where Katie and Travis lived took at least ten minutes at the most, but with all the crazy traffic and idiot jaywalkers who thought the streets were somehow sidewalks. Thats New York for you though. It's crazy and confusing sometimes, but Travis knew the city inside out. He fought a battle here when he was seventeen, and has taken trips through Manhattan when him and his brother were living at Camp Half Blood. It wasn't the easiest city to navigate, and it definitely isn't as great as everyone makes it out to be. Hence the nasty vents. Travis got there though, and it looks like he came just in time.

"Katie?" Travis yelled as he came through the front door.

"Here." Said Katie's voice from what it sounded like the living room.

Travis hurried to see Katie in fetal position on the couch. Her eyes were closed and she was holding onto her stomach.

"Katie?" Travis said. They needed to get to the hospital.

"Travis? Can you carry me? I can't get up."

And thats what Travis proceeded to do. He picked up Katie bridal style and hurried back to the front door. Travis made sure to lock the door and hurried down the stairs as fast as he could with holding a woman he was about to go into labor.

"How much does it hurt?" Travis asked Katie as he walked out of the front door of their building.

"Like somethings gnawing at my intestines." Katie snapped. "Gods Travis, i'm giving birth. Did you expect it to hurt like a stomach ache?"

Travis resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Lets just get you to the hospital Katie." Travis said. "You can complain there all you want!"

The car ride was an interesting experience for Travis. Katie laid in the back of the car, and here and there she would moan and groan from the pain of the baby. Travis wanted to make or joke or something to lighten the mood, but now didn't really seem like the time. Katie would kill him if he made anymore smartass comments like he usually. He couldn't help it though, he was a jokester. It was in his demigod blood and it was there to stay.

"Travis." Katie moaned from the back seat, could you put on the radio?"

Travis glanced back at Katie, quickly though, he didn't want to get into an car crash. Right now, with being pregnant and going straight into labor, she looked more like a ballon than anything else. Travis knew the was mean, but it was true! Travis once said this to her, and that got into an argument that resulted with him sleeping on the couch in the living room. It's not really the brightest idea to make fun of your wife's pregnancy belly, Travis clearly noted. It was funny though. All this pain for one baby. It better be damn worth it.

"What the hell do you want the radio on for?" Travis questioned. "Gonna listen to some screeching Miley Cyrus as you scream?"

Travis could almost see Katie roll her eyes.

"No Travis! I need a distraction! And your definitely not helping!"

Travis cursed under his breath but turned the radio on so he wouldn't have to hear his wife complain.

The rest of the car ride was okay. Katie only screamed in agony about three times, and of course her water broke in the process. Gods now Travis would have to clean that up. Travis wondered why her water broke now and why it didn't while she was in the apartment. Did she know it was coming or...? Ah, it didn't matter. Travis made sure to pump up some old songs on the radio he could listen too while Katie glared at him menacingly in the rear-view mirror.

The hospital itself was weird and smelled like old people. Old dead people. Like before, Travis carried off Katie into the hospital. Her pants were totally soaked.

"You still pee in your pants Katie?"

Katie ruffed in agony. "Get me to and operating room now! I'M IN SO MUCH FREAKING PAIN!"

With a mighty run-in with a nurse who directed Travis towards a nearby delivery room, Travis managed to lay down Katie and get a good look at his pregnant wife for the last time. Maybe not the last time though, they could always have another kid. Travis like that idea, with having more kids with Katie, starting a new family, but right now, they had more pressing issues on their hands.

About two second later and man with an amazing shiny bald head walked in. he was strong built and looked like he could throw on hundred pound dumbbells any day.

"Are you the doctor?" Travis asked. He just couldn't stop staring at this man's bald head. You could totally see your reflection. Travis was tempted to see if he could actually do that, but he didn't want to be rude so he kept quiet.

The man beamed. "Yes I am! And i'm here to deliver Katie's child."

"Our child." Travis corrected.

"I'm in immense pain right her!" Katie screeched in agony.

"Of course!" Said the doctor. He seemed a little bit to excited to deliver a baby. Either he was a massive perv or he enjoyed the miracle of life. Both were gross in their own ways.

"All right." Said the doctor. "Katie, this might sound weir but we need you to take of your clothing and change into a hospital gown. You might feel uncomfortable, but this is due to sanitary reasons. A nurse may help you. Oh, and you have to wear a cap. Like lunch lady's wear. I'm sure the both of you have scene this in movies."

Katie moaned silently. Travis wanted to hold her or even kiss her. He really hated her being in so much pain.

"Alright than." Katie said. "Anything to get this out of me. I fell like i'm gonna die."

"Thats completely normal." That doctor said. Again, way to happy to be seeing a baby be born.

So Katie took forever to change, talk about your immense pregnancy problems. Travis wanted to help her get the hospital gown on, but Katie just yelled at him and told him that he didn't know what was doing. That hurt. But the doctor-doctor Fillmore, thats was the name he told Travis to use-told him it was a normal reaction from a pregnant woman. That she was going to scream and snap at him multiple times. Doctor Fillmore didn't need to tell Travis twice, he's been experiencing that for nine months.

After Katie was done she was already ready to give birth. It's like the kid wanted out more than Katie did, and thats saying a lot since it's only been about two hours since Katie announced that she was giving birth. Travis couldn't do much though. He held Katie's hand throughout the birth and shouted some encouraging words towards her, but that was all he could pretty much do. In the long run, he really does feel bad for getting Katie pregnant. That sounds a bit weir since the both of them agreed that it was something they both wanted, but seeing Katie in so much torture made Travis want to be the one to give birth himself. Okay, that sounded a little weird, but it's true. He would do anything for Katie. Even though sometimes the both of them couldn't agree on stupid things like what to have for dinner, they were always there for each other. Right now though, Travis wanted to be here more than Katie has been ever for him.

After about two hours of torment and anguish, the baby was finally born. A healthy little girl who was five pounds and seven ounces, a small one at that. Travis was glad he didn't know the sex of the baby even before it was born. Even though he was rooting for a boy the whole time, sex didn't seem to matter at a time like this. Katie and Travis laid in the hospital bed together, looking down in awe at their little girl. Travis made this baby. Him and Katie made her. And he was so going to smother her to death.

"Julianna or Avril?" Katie suddenly said.

Travis looked at her. "Huh?"

Katie smiled. "A baby name Travis? Remember two months ago when you wanted to name our child after Robin Williams?"

Travis smiled. Yup, he remembered picking out baby name with Katie. That seemed like it was much longer than two months ago.

"Avril." Travis decided. He liked the sound of the name. He liked it ever since the two months ago when Katie picked it out.

"Good." Katie said. She examined the baby, and so did Travis, and suddenly, the both of them knew that their life was never going to be the same. "Our little Avril."


	3. Muggy Day

More Tratie? More Tratie. Alright, this is from Katie's POV.

Katie woke up with a stomach ache this morning, and that wasn't a good sign. It could've been the chicken she cooked last night for dinner, but it couldn't have been. She didn't want to get too cocky, but she wasn't a bad cook. She would never cook meat wrong. Unless she wanted to poison Travis. Okay, that was a joke, but in all seriousness, her stomach hurt, and it wasn't the type of stomach ache were it would go away if Katie prayed to her mother, but the one where she was stiff and imprisoned in her bed. The feeling of gratitude she had with Travis for taking care of Avril this morning, because there was no way in hell that Katie could. It was a Saturday, so Travis stayed home from work, and a part of that might have been him being concerned for Katie. It was sweet of him too. After the last couple of months with Avril crying at two in the morning, Katie's been completely exhausted from the lack of sleep. Travis steps in all the time too. Actually, he adores Avril, and Katie takes it as a way that both of their godly parents have treated them. No really being there, actually, never being there, and basically just neglecting their children. It sounds like a typical demigod sob story, but it's all true. Demigod parents suck.

It was a nice day to stay in bed anyway. It was muggy outside, and Katie could her the rain beat against the windows. And although Katie's stomach was hurting, she liked the rain. So it was nice.

So, Katie has made speculations that she's pregnant. She ordered Travis to go to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test at the drug store, but he refused.

"Why?" Katie asked him. She was annoyed that he would do anything for her, but he couldn't damn well buy a stupid pregnancy test. How immature is that?

Travis cradled Avril in his arms and sat on the bed. Avril finally went to sleep after about an hour of screaming and tugging on Travis' hair. It was funny for the first five minutes, but then all Katie wanted to do was stab herself.

"I don't feel comfortable." Travis explained. "I feel like that's something a woman should do."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Travis, your being sexist. And we talked about gender roles, remember? Stop acting like it's the fifties." Katie managed to say that all in one huff, but she wasn't done just yet. "And who even cares that you're gonna buy a pregnancy test? Who's gonna see you? Connor? The clerk? Travis, your being immature."

Katie could tell that Travis didn't like that. The look on his face told Katie that she was doubting him, which wasn't entirely true. Travis has done things that Katie didn't even knew he could do. Like when there was a leak in the kitchen under the sink. Katie didn't even know that Travis was capable of being some type of plumber, but he was able to fix it up nicely. He even fixed his own oil, which isn't an easy thing to do. Katie's known from experience. And another time when Katie couldn't open the peanut butter jar, Travis was there to help her. Yeah... Bad example. But it was a really tight jar.

"Please Travis." Katie begged. "For me?"

Travis sighed. He looked defeated, and that's exactly what Katie wanted.

"Fine Katie. I'll go to the drug store so you can go ahead and pee on your stick."

Katie smiled. "Thanks Connor."

Travis looked up in surprise. "Did you-Did you just call me Connor?"

Katie grinned. "Yup. Just keeping you on your toes Travis. Besides, your brothers disgusting."

Travis. "He is. Isn't he? Can you stand Katie?"

In an attempt to not fall down, Katie gripped on Travis' arm so she could get a good balance on standing up. He was good with and steady with holding both Avril and helping Katie get up.

"I feel like a grandma." Katie exclaimed.

Travis laughed. "And you look like one too!"

Katie glared daggers at Travis.

"Never mind."

Katie set down on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. The chair hurt her ass like crazy. Why did she and Travis ever get wooden chairs anyway? If they were in season than, than they definitely weren't now.

Travis handed over Avril to Katie and tossed his keys from one hand to the other. Apparently Avril was awake because she was giggling and stretching her arms out like she wanted to catch Travis's keys. It was cute. From the first five months that she's popped out of Katie, the only thing she's learned to do was mumble so inaudible words and clap. So there definitely were some bright sides to having a baby.

"Why are you taking your car?" Katie asked Travis. "The drug store is right around the corner.

Travis tossed his keys a little more. It was starting to bug Katie.

"I know that." Travis says. "I think Avril just like the way that my keys jingle. Look! She's laughing."

So now Travis is blind and stupid couldn't he see before that Avril was clearly laughing at him? By gods she can't imagine having another kid with this nutcase. A nutcase that she loved.

Katie held on tight to Avril. "Just go to the store Travis. Walk. Drive. I don't care. Just get me my damn pregnancy test."

Travis tossed his keys up in the air one last time and caught them. He was such a show off sometimes. Katie isn't coordinated so she couldn't do stuff like. Maybe if she was taller...?

"Bye bye!"

Travis gave Katie a blank look, but Katie laughed in relief. Finally! Avril said her first words! If it weren't for the fact that Katie was feeling like she was about to die, she would be so much happier right now.

"She talked!" Travis exclaimed. "She... Talked?" His expression suddenly became bewildered. Why is he questioning a child's tendency to talk?

"Yes Travis! She talked!"

"Hmmm." Travis circled around Katie and Avril. He seemed to be studying the both of them from afar.

"How do we know that she said it?" Travis asked.

"Travis." Katie hissed. "She said it. Who else would have said it? Can you please stop being so ridiculous for like five seconds?"

Travis winked at Katie. "Alright, alright. Do you want anything else from the store? Like cough drops?"

"Why would I need cough drops for?"

Travis shrugged. "Just in case. Alright Katie, peace out."

As Travis left he made sure to kiss Katie on the cheek. He gave a forehead kiss to Avril and handed her his keys. She really did love playing those stupid keys.

"She better not eat those." Katie said under her breath.

"Don't worry Katie." Travis told her. "I saw on TV that we should just-."

Travis was cut off. "Travis! Leave!"

"Right!"

Katie didn't do much when Travis left. She stayed in her uncomfortable wooden chair. Avril kept laughing and clapping as she jingled the keys in her hands, and she kept on dropping them so Katie had to pick them up. Bending over was difficult for Katie in her delicate condition. In all of Katie's years of being sick or feeling foul, this wasn't one of the worst. One year at camp she got a bad case of strep throat, and had to stay in the infirmary room pretty much for the whole summer. That wasn't fun. And then another time, during 2009, she caught the flu. It wasn't the swine flu, which was big that year, it was one if those random flu's that just came out of nowhere. Thank Gods she was home during that time. If she was at camp, she would've been embarrassed with puking out her insides.

Katie was strong, she could stand a small stomach ache. But what if it was the stomach flu? What if it was all a hoax and Travis just went out to buy an expensive pregnancy test? If Katie was just sick than this would suck. Both Travis and Katie did have jobs, although Travis had to scrounge for a new one after he quit his old one. Katie remembered the ride home after she gave birth to Avril that she quit his job. Katie was furious with him at first for quitting his job, but Travis explained to her that his boss wouldn't let him leave to see Katie give birth. Or even give birth. Katie softened at that. Maybe it was good that Travis ditched that job, but it still didn't help with paying the bills and taking care of an infant. So Travis went to look for a new job. And he did. A job that paid well. And promisingly, with Katie and her job, they could pretty much afford anything with their needs. It was nice too. The other day Travis bought Katie a bracelet, and Katie had to admit that it was nicer than the socks he got her from dollar tree.

Travis was gone for too long. Katie tried to get up on several occasions, but failed to because of one, Avril was still in her arms so she couldn't quit move with a baby in her hand. Katie was too afraid that she was going to drop her. Two, her stomach still hurt badly. It might as well would have been a stomach flu, because that's what Katie was feeling right now. Three, she was afraid of throwing up. Yes, it's come to that. Throwing up everywhere. Katie felt lightheaded also. That was just great. Let's top of a pregnancy scare with throwing up and feeling like Tartarus was consuming you. Katie bent over to see if that would make her feel any better. Nope, on the contrary though, she was now stuck in this position. Katie made sure to hold Avril on her knees. That might sound weird, but she didn't want to crush the child.

Travis came home about a half an hour. He probably didn't think that Katie's stomach ache was a big deal.

"Finally." Katie moaned in agony. "What the hell took you so long?"

Travis gasped. "Katie! Baby ears!"

He proceeded to make a big show of it by putting his hands over Avril's ears. Katie would've laughed, if she wouldn't have been in so much pain.

"Whatever Travis. Did you get the test?"

Travis held up a white bag. The pregnancy test must have been in there.

"Yes ma'am. Right here and ready to be peed on."

"You're gross Travis." Katie said through gritted teeth. "Take Avril and help me up."

Travis did as told, putting Avril in the nursery so she could take a nap. Katie told Travis to make sure that she didn't have Travis' keys.

Obediently Travis did as told.

It took a while for Katie to get up, even with Travis' help. They eventually made it though, and Katie was able to lean on the kitchen wall with balance and not be able to fall over. It was a miracle that she didn't throw up either, and when she told Travis to that she felt like she was going to puke on him, Travis instantly backed away. It was almost funny to see how disgusted he was with the idea of Katie's throw up on him.

When Katie reached the bathroom she asked Travis to pull down her pants for her.

"I thought all you were doing was peeing on that stick?" Travis said seductively.

"Shut up and get the test out of the bag. I don't need two babies in the house."

So Katie did manage to take the pregnancy test. She was still in a lot of pain, but she closed her eyes and just tried to pretend that it didn't exist. That wouldn't help for a lot of people, but back at camp it was one of Chiron's methods. If the pain is something you can't get you mind off of, than ignore it. Pretend that everything is okay. Pretend that the pain was never there in the first place. And it worked too, only for a little while though. She had to lay on the couch because it hurt do badly, and to top all that off, Avril started crying again. Damn it. You can never get enough of that baby.

"Katie?" Travis called from the kitchen.

"What?"

"Connor's on the phone. He said he's coming over because he misses us... I think another girl broke up with him."

Katie groaned in agony. "That's brilliant Travis but I'm in pain. And if I see your brother's face, I'll be in more pain."

Katie heard Travis sigh. "Sorry bro." He said. Katie assume that he was still on the phone. "Maybe you could come tomorrow. Katie's having one of her moods."

If nothing grinds Katie's gears more, it's the fact that men like Travis don't think before they speak. They have absolutely no filter.

With all of Katie's might, and maybe every ounce of her own energy, she managed to grab onto one of the pillows on the couch and throw it into the kitchen. She aimed it straight at Travis, and the pillow actually managed to go further than Katie expected. It hit her husband and the house phone and that smacked to the ground, and then it went all the way to the sink, where it sat thoroughly and proudly. Usually Katie was a good aim, but this was just ridiculous. Travis, on the other hand, took to staring at the pillow in the sink. Katie could see that his pupils were dilating.

"Wow." Travis breathed. "Katie... Ball is life."

Katie didn't say anything. She clutched her stomach a little longer to realize that that pain, in fact, is going away. It took a moment for Katie to catch her breath as she went up into a sitting position, and she could hear Travis picking up the phone and talking with his brother. Avril stopped crying, and outside the rain stopped. The summer day showed a brilliant blue sky.

"Travis." Katie said. "Go check the test."

Katie could hear Travis muttering something to his brother.

"Alright Katie." Travis sighed once he was done talking to his brother. He sounded defeated, the poor guy.

When Travis came back with the test, he hesitated with giving it to Katie. For gods sakes she had to wrangle it from him. With her stomach only hurting a little bit now, she probably could anyway.

Once Katie saw the pregnancy test, she froze. She stared at it.

"Positive." Travis said, his words were shaky. "It says-It says positive."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, looks like we're gonna have another kid. Are you ready Travis?"

Travis sat down on the couch next to Katie and shrugged. "I guess. You know what's weird though?"

Katie leaned forward. "What?"

"Well, why would a pregnancy test say positive? Shouldn't it say negative?"

Katie pinched Travis. "Are you trying to tell me that having a child is a burden?"

Travis rubbed his arm and stared down at the floor. "No ma'am." Katie hoped that that hurt.

"So…. Are you feeling any better?" Travis asked. He put an arm around Katie and stared into her eyes. Travis had nice blue eyes…. Kind of like a blue bird. Or internet explorer. Both were slow and blue.

Katie put her hand on her stomach. "I'm doing a little better. Now I know why my stomach hurt so badly."

Katie studied the pregnancy test a little longer. Well, she and Travis have always said that they wanted more kids. Katie said that three children was enough, but Travis told her that two at the most was good for the both of them. Katie hoped he was right. She's always dreamed of having kids of her own one day. Katie knew before she even had Avril that having a child would be a lot of work. But she just loved babies, and not in a perverted kind of way, she just liked children. And even though Avril is a handful, Katie couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have another kid. She would spoil the both of them, and call her crazy, but she might as well be a stay-at-home mom if it comes to that. Katie loves her job, but she definitely doesn't love it as much as her daughter.

"What should we name her? Or him?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I thought we agreed on those baby names that we picked out together?"

Katie nodded. "Right. So... Julianna? Seamus?"

Travis nodded. "So be it. Shall the babies have justice on their hands!"

"Travis, stop acting like a priest."

Travis smiled. Katie loved that smile.

"What did your brother want?" Katie asked Travis

Travis rolled his eyes. "The usual. He needs a place to crash, which is stupid because he could just drive to camp."

Katie sighed. Connor was annoying, just as annoying as Travis, but he was a total fuckboy. There were the amount of time that Katie wished she could never see his stupid face, but the Gods must hate Katie because of course she married his brother. It wasn't all bad though, Connor was pretty funny, and she even dealt with the worst of him at camp, so outside of it, Connor wasn't all bad. Even though Travis was behind most of the pranks that they did together, Katie could tolerate it. Okay. She freaked when they put Easter bunnies on top of the Demeter cabin, but other than that their pranks weren't totally….Bad? They were immature pranks, but over the years Travis has matured. More than Connor anyway.

"I'm in the mood for ice-cream." Travis said all of a sudden.

"Really?" Katie asked him. "Ice-cream? Why ice-cream?"

"Because I'm a freak." Travis said. He winked at Katie and grabbed his coat.

"It's summer and it's not raining anymore Travis, you don't need your coat."

Travis sighed. "Please just let me live my life Katie. What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Katie smiled. "Cookie dough."

"Alrighty then. One cookie dough for the beautiful lady."


	4. The Party

More Tratie, and thanks for the reviews btw. It takes me a long time to write these stories, so I appreciate it.

"Travis, where's Seamus' pacifier?" Travis heard Katie ask from the other room, hell, Travis had no idea where anything was in this stupid house. Ever since they moved, Travis has been having a difficult time trying to find his stuff. Clothes, shoes, you name it, they were either stuffed in a box, or in one of those stupid plastic bags that Kate thought was a good idea to bring them. News flash: they weren't. It was disaster after disaster.

"I don't know!" Travis shouted. He looked around the living room. If he could find it, maybe it would get the baby to shut up.

It's not like Travis hated it when babies cried, actually, yes, he did hate it when babies cried. It was just that it was annoying for the screaming and bawling to go on for long periods of time.

Katie walked into the room, she was holding Seamus and Avril was walking silently behind her. Avril was only a year old, almost two in a couple of months, and she could already talk and walk like a pro. Not like an adult of course, but she could form some decent sentences, and she can run up the stairs pretty good. Not like the time she cracked her head open while falling backwards down the stairs.

"I have no idea where his pacifier is." Travis huffed. Maybe if Seamus could stop crying he could concentrate.

"Well, Travis. We should clean up nicely because I invited some people over."

Travis turned his head up to look at Katie. She couldn't be serious?Could she?

"What? You tell me this now?"Travis said as loud as he could. It was hard to talk over a baby who was screaming so loudly.

"Yes." Katie said, probably too sure of herself. "We should get unpacked and ready by four. I invited everyone to come at five."

Travis' jaw dropped. "Who did you invite over? We don't have any friends!"

Katie glared daggers at Travis. "Some people from camp. They said they wanted to see our new house. And since we decided to move out farther east and be closer to camp-half-blood, I don't see why inviting some people over is a big deal."

Travis tried not to scream like Seamus. "It wouldn't be a big deal if you decided to invite people over tomorrow. We have a lot of stuff."

Katie glared at Travis. "Lets just clean all this up. I'll help you once I find Seamus' pacifier." Katie looked at Avril. "And you can help daddy unpack. I'm sure you'd be a big help."

So Katie pranced around the room looking for Seamus' pacifier, while still screaming, and Avril helped Travis unpack. She didn't really help actually, just taking stuff out of the box's and putting them down, but it was enough for a one-year-old to handle.

"Okay." Travis said. "Avril, could you hand me that lamp?"

Avril cocked her head to the side. " Lamp?" She asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Yes. Lamp." Travis pointed next to her. "That lamp."

It was torture trying to not yell at Avril. The lamp was literally right there, and it could take about five seconds to pick it up and hand it to Travis. A lamp. A stupid lamp that provides light for this stupid family.

"Never mind." Travis said. "I'll do it myself."

So Travis went to work on putting clothes in draws and making furniture stand upright. At first it was kind of fun, but than Travis stepped on a lego. All of his years of demigod training didn't compare to this moment. This moment of true carnage.

"OW!" Travis screamed. "Fuck!" When he remembered that Avril was in the room he smiled at her a little. "Thats a bad word Avril, we don't say that."

Avril didn't a cute nod an scurried off into the kitchen, her brown ponytails waving in the distance. Well... There wasn't a lot of hair on her head, so mini pigtails?

Travis sighed. When Avril was born, he was aware of her cute little nose filled with Katie's freckles and Travis' chocolate brown hair. She had Katie's green eyes, no doubt, but her brother was the complete opposite. Minus the brown hair and happy-go-lucky personality, Seamus wasn't anything like her. Give or take that he's only five years old means that he doesn't have much of a personality, but from the way he spits on Katie and Travis and screams all night, he wasn't an easy baby to take care of like Avril was. Take the other day for example when Travis was changing Seamus' diaper. Avril walked over to see what Travis was doing(not doubt to see what Seamus' penis looked like)and he peed all over her. It would've been funny if Katie weren't standing there. So yeah, Seamus wasn't the happiest baby, but he was all right.

Katie finally found Seamus' pacifier, that was tucked under the couch for some odd reason, and washed it off so she could could put it in Seamus' mouth. Once it was in there Seamus stopped screaming. Finally. Some quite.

"Okay." Katie looked around. "Travis, you didn't do anything."

Travis stood. He was offended that Katie would even say that.

"Look around Katie, I unboxed your underwear for you."

Katie rolled her eyes and put Seamus down in his crib that wasn't in the nursery yet. Actually they haven't even picked what rooms they would be in.

Katie sighed and picked up a vase from one of the boxes. "Lets get ready before Chiron comes."

"What?" Travis asked in surprise. "The centaur man is coming?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Stop calling him that Travis and help me get ready."

"But is he coming?"

Katie smirked. "No Travis."

"Oh thank Gods. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good." Katie picked up a picture frame from another box. "Oh look! This is that picture we got professionally done for Avril."

Travis looked at the picture. It wasn't much, just Avril sitting down as a seven-month-old smiling at the camera. She always was the smiling type of baby.

"Hey, where is Avril anyway?" Travis asked. He hadn't seen her since she scampered off into the kitchen. Travis just assumed that she was with Katie... But anything could happen.

"I don't know." Katie said, tucking the picture frame under her arm. "I'm going to look for her." She pointed an accusing finger at Travis. "And when I get back, half of this stuff should be unpacked and put up nicely."

The sass in her voice was real, but Travis got the message. The couch's in the living room were already set up, so all Travis had to do was put up pictures and try and make the room look... Presentable. And it did, for the time being. But now that Travis knew that they had company coming over, he knew the house had to look good. More than good, great. Katie didn't even say exactly who was coming over, which pissed Travis off. Was it light beer or a gin and tonic he was presenting to his guests? Who knows!

About two hours later, the house was all made up neat, well as neat as a brand new house with a family of four could. Katie was impressed, as Travis could tell. Usually her cute little button face would scrunch up whenever Travis did something wrong, but she had a nice smile on her face and gave Travis a kiss on the cheek. Out of sheer joy.

Five rolled by within a blink of the eye and nobody came. Katie set up chips an dips and told Travis not to give out lit beer to any of the guests.

"Why not?" Travis asked. He was curious to why light beer wouldn't "lighten" the mood.

"Because." Katie explained. "It's not appropriate. Now put those away."

The first guest approached the house in a black Lexus. It had tinted windows and looked like it could carry a million bucks. Who could that be? Travis didn't know anyone who could afford a Lexus, nobody at camp could, as far as Travis knew.

"Who's that?" Travis demanded. "If I knew the President was coming I would've had floral arrangements."

Katie did a small huff with her mouth. "That would be Piper and Jason."

Travis whipped his head around in surprise. Piper and Jason. If those two were to roll up anything, it would be a church van.

Travis watched as Jason and Piper got out of the Lexus. Piper sporting a look of jeans and a jacket, which didn't seem necessary for the weather since it was humid outside. Jason climbed out of the passengers seat, he looked more adapter to the weather, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Travis actually couldn't get over Jason's glasses though. He looked like a total nerd when he got them, and he still looks like a total nerd now.

"How can they afford a Lexus?" Travis asked. He looked at Katie. "And don't they have two sons?"

Katie nodded. There was a perplexed look on her face that told Travis she was baffled but his question.

"They have sons? Since when?"

Travis waved his hand over Katie's face to bring her out of her surprised manner.

Katie went back to normal. "Her dad is Tristan Mclean-and here they are now!"

Jason and Piper greeted them like they were old-time friends, which they were. Katie introduced Avril to Jason, who kept on trying to pull on his glasses whenever Katie held her.

Piper laughed. "Wow, she's really hates your glasses Jason. Doesn't she?"

Jason grimaced. "I looked better as a male model."

Through the many visitors that Katie and Travis had, Travis couldn't help but realize that it's been such a long time since he saw all them. He pointed shook hands with Miranda Gardiner, who was now Connor's girlfriend, and even made some small talk with Clarisse, who always wanted to kill him back when they were teenagers. From pranks to... More pranks, Travis couldn't believe that Clarisse was being so friendly.

"Don't expect this a lot." Clarisse told Travis, while putting down her light beer that she stole from the kitchen. "Tonight. Arm wrestling. Be there or be dead."

Well that was more like Clarisse.

The only people from camp who didn't bother to show was Percy and Annabeth. Travis was a little sad about that because Percy was one of his best friends. He even missed Annabeth who always wanted to punch him in the face. Travis just assumed that was because he put a spider under her pillow back at camp. It was funnier than.

"Yo bro." Connor said. "Nice party." Travis could tell that Connor was a tad drunk. "Can be get some bitches up in here?"

Travis rolled his eyes. "No Connor. But i'll allow you to tale Clarisse outside."

Connor chuckled, grabbing onto Travis's neck. "Don't be ashamed Travis, i've already done it with Clarisse."

Travis' jaw dropped. "What did you just say?"

Connor took another sip of light beer. "It's old history Travis and-HEY! Theres Nico and Will."

Nico and Will have been going out for awhile now. Travis should know, he's walked in on the both of them sucking face. Nico was a taller than the last time Travis saw him, which he supposed was years back. Will looked the same though. He was still blond and giddy with happiness. Even though Will and Nico were polar opposites they did suit each other well.

"Hey Nico." Travis greeted. "Will."

Will did a slight wave. "Cool party Travis. And nice house. Where are the little ones? I'm dying to see Avril!"

Avril was excited to see Will too. She dashed between his legs, and even pulled at Nico's. Its funny actually, Travis used to think of Nico as someone who stood in the shadows and didn't want much to do with the mortal world. Or people in general. Now he smiled and talked more than Travis had ever seen him do. That might have been because he was with Will now.

Connor came up to Nico and patted him on the back. "Where's the eyeliner boy?"

Nico cocked his head in confusion. "Do you think i'm emo Connor? Because I wear black and listen to My Chemical Romance?"

Will laughed. So did Travis. Everyone at Camp-Half-Blood had the same thoughts as Connor. It was funnier than when presumptions were made about Nico behind his back, but now it seemed even funnier since they were all good friends. Travis had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes. Isn't that what emo's are?"

Nico shook his head and went to talk to Rachel Dare, who was sitting on the couch by herself looking extremely lonely.

Travis took a look around the room. He could see Chris, his half-brother, conversing with Lacey the daughter of Aphrodite. Next to them on the couch was Jason and Piper. Avril came up to them and tried to snatch off Jason's glasses, but he was too quick, Avril giggled. She must have really found Jason's glasses interesting. It wasn't a big party, and Travis wasn't expecting that. It was really just content with every friend he had from camp, and that was just fine.

After the party Travis bid his friends goodbye, and watched as they all rolled away. Travis lingered a little longer by the door as Jason and Piper drove away in their expensive-looking Lexus.

"You so want that car." Katie said. She was standing next to him with Seamus in her arms. The baby was sleeping. Travis couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But how does one get a fine car like that?"

Katie shrugged. Behind them, Travis heard heard a small noise, and when he turned around, he saw Avril standing there with Jason's glasses on. She gave them both a tiny grin and ran off into the opposite direction.

Katie sighed. "Now we have to call Jason and Piper. It's your luck day Travis, you get to see the Lexus again."


	5. Bad Movies

_**Thanks to some of these reviews I decided to update this story, but I wrote it in like twenty minutes so don't expect it to be any good.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any Rick Riordan stuff**_

I I I

_"Freaky Friday_?"

Katie wondered when Travis became so immensely dense to actually figure that _this _was the movie that she apparently wanted to watch on movie night. It was their first night without the kids running around the house, and Katie just couldn't believe this was the movie Travis chose from the red box.

It wasn't like the movie was awful or anything, but she's seen it enough times to become absorbed by all the jokes and meaningless spats of the 70's. Katie prefers the Lindsay Lohan one to this.

Travis settled himself onto the bed, ready to start the movie as if Katie was going to put the disc into the DVD player. She wasn't.

"I'm not watching this." She throws the horrid movie on the dresser. "Why couldn't you get something more practical?"

Travis sat up. "How about _Cars_? _Osmosis Jones_? _Batman and Robin?"_

"_Why_ are you naming all the movies I hate?"

Travis smirks, putting his hands behind his neck. "We _could_ get a bit more action around her from bad movies."

Katie set her jaw. "Travis, you want to get horny from... Poorly thought out movies?"

Travis had both eyes closed, and as he opened one to give Katie the all-knowing look, she had to retaliate herself from stomping her feet like a small child.

"I for one like _Cars_," Travis pouted. "I mean, it's not the best Pixar movie, but there's talent in there."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Travis. Shut. Up."

"Hold up, I'm not done yet. _Osmosis_ _Jones_? It didn't even _need_ Bill Murray. The animation was on _point_ though."

"Travis-"

"I can understand _Batman and Robin_, _everyone_ hates that movie-"

"_Travis_-"

"But _Freaky Friday_? Really Katie? Really?"

Katie sighs, defeated and annoyed but Travis' constant interruptions. So many years of being with him and knowing he was an impossible person in general, has a lot to set on you. Katie sat at the edge of the bed, hearing Travis come up from behind her.

"Boo."

"Travis, we are not seventeen anymore."

"We could pretend to be seventeen." Katie could almost hear the smile in his voice. "You're still uptight and I'm an immature prick. Remember?"

Back then, Katie would've punched Travis on the arm and called him a dope, but that's exactly what he would expect from her. She craned her neck around to see his blue eyes gaze with a childish hook.

"Are you serious?"

Travis pouted. "I'm always serious."

"That's a lie, but I'll pretend for once that it's true."

He beamed. "So we can-?"

He gestured wildly around the bed, and _now_ Katie had the urge to punch him on the arm and call him something much stronger than a dope.

But all Katie could stay was, "Go get the condoms."

Travis cocked his head, perplexed. "Plural."

Katie groaned. "We're not doing this now Travis."

"Why not?"

"Because it's only eight o'clock and we haven't even watched a bad movie yet?"

Travis arched an eyebrow. "Okay, chill. You pregnant again?"

Katie actually punched him this time. "No, you dope. I'd rather our happy family of five _stay_ a happy family of five. No _thank you_ for another."

Travis put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine. Not doin that tonight. Got the memo. But we _can_ go on the web and watch videos of people pretending they can sing."

Katie thought about it. "Okay, fine. But if you pull out _once_-"

"I won't." Travis puts his hands up in surrender again. "I promise."

Travis is a goof, but he wasn't completely dense. He jumped of the bed to go get his laptop from the living room, leaving Katie to reposition herself on the bed so Travis could do that cute thing where he pets her hair without even knowing that he does it. Katie adores it.

Travis comes back, laptop fully charged, and waiting to be watched from a couple of losers in their late twenties.

"Cat videos?" Travis suggests.

Katie shrugs, and admitting that she had a good night with Travis would be just the topping, it in fact had been monumental. She recalled every time they'd been alone together or just did things together with other people, but it's always been _them_. Those two loser demigods.

The two were long asleep as a cat who sang Busta Rhymes re-loped on the computer, catching each and every one of their snores or little sighs in their sleep. It was a miracle that neither of them would come awake from the sound, but they laid there peacefully. At bliss.


End file.
